Annabelle's 5th Birthday
by Kawaiino Tenshi Kiki
Summary: Annabelle Kadoya Love, the daughter of Frieda and Masamune is turning 5! Her family just hosted a 3-day sleepover/ birthday party and 11 others are attending as well. But for Frieda and Masamune, things might be a little out of hand. OC's are definitely needed! (Hiatus!)
1. Prologue

**Hello People, this is one of my new fanfics involving OC's. So I hope you guys enjoy! Annabelle Kadoya Love is turning 5 and 11 other girls are invited to her mansion in New York for a 3-day birthday sleepover. Oh, the OC's form is in my profile, and please only PM m the OC info. I will NOT accept forms via review. But you can notify me by review that you've sent your OC in. Also this is after Zero-G/ Shogun Steel time, so this is the new generation of your OC's.**

**Also new rules as well: 1 OC per author, and completed forms only!**

**So enjoy the prologue first...**

* * *

><p>"Mama mama!" That was a little girl's voice coming downstairs, running with glee and joy. The little Italian-Japanese girl was Annabelle. The red haired girl was wearing a light pink frilly dress that is knee-length and is Lolita style. She was also wearing white stockings and black Mary- Janes. Her dark red hair is curled and let loose with a pink bowtie and white polka dots. Anabelle then approached to her 27 year old mother, Frieda, who is currently 3-months pregnant. She was wearing a light pink blouse with a black filly skirt and baby blue slippers.<p>

"Yes my dear Annie" Frieda responds with a smile.

"My birthday's coming up tomorrow! I'm turning 5!" The little girl answers.

"Oh my goodness, that's right! And I have a surprise for you!" The pregnant mother keeled down to her daughter's height.

"And what is it?"

"We're going to have a 3-day sleepover/birthday party! And All of your friends are invited!"

"Yay! Thank you mama!" Annabelle cheered and embraced her mother.

"Oh, it's that the word party I hear?" Asks a masculine voice. It was Masamune Kadoya, Frieda's husband. He was also holding Daichi Jr, the 3-year old boy has spiky black hair with a red strand and he was wearing a green sweatshirt and black jeans. He was also holding his green Unicorn stuffed animal.

"Yes papa! I'm turning 5 soon!" His daughter replies cheerfully. Masamune smiled, seeing how adorable Annabelle is and how proud of a father he was ever since she was born.

"And you're having a sleepover in our place, right?" The Japanese father continued, winking. Annabelle nodded.

"Eww, with a bunch of girls? Yuck!" Daichi added, making a silly face.

"Yes hon, that's right." His mother answers with a giggle. "But you can hang out with your friend tomorrow, if you want."

"Well then Annie," Masamune said to his daughter," I hope you have lots of fun here. And mama just sent out 11 invitations world-wide!"

"Hooray, papa you're the best!" The red haired girl cheers with glee.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, now that means I'll need 4 more OC's for this fanifc. So I'm expecting a few more people entering in<strong>

**Here's a list of OC's so far: (name-color-owner)**

**1. Annabelle Kyoko Kadoya Love-light pink-GoldenAngel999**

**2. Perla Wei Wang Velasquez-violet-Graceful Amaryllis**

**3. Riku Ootori-pink-Tiger Demon of Light  
><strong>

**4. Ren Valkov-red-Gingercookiessnaps  
><strong>

**5. Akiko Yin Hagane-royal blue-DazzlerAngel  
><strong>

**6. Kasumi Deep Hasama-navy blue-ShadowSlayer2013  
><strong>

**7. Julia Heart Konzern-purple-Sunshine2013  
><strong>

**8. Ariana Rivera-green-InsanityQueen**

**9. Alice Tendo-white-amazingsamantha**

**10.**

**11.**

**12.**


	2. Introductions part 1

**GA999: Hello once again audience, this is the next chapter of Annabelle's 5th birthday! Thanks for the OC's and I am really thrilled to start this story!**

**So please enjoy...**

* * *

><p>"So tell me Frieda, where did these invitations of yours sent to?" Masamune, Frieda's husband asks. Right now, the time is 3:00 PM and tomorrow is officially Annabelle's lovely 5th birthday.<p>

"Well um let's see..." the Eurasian pregnant woman checks on her Toshiba laptop, along with her contacts. " Okay so far we had 3 invites sent to Japan, 1 to China, 1 in the USA, and 1 in Italy, my birthplace."

"And I assume the rest are still in progress of being sent and received, am I right?" The Japanese blader wonders. Oh, and the invitation goes as follows in this format:

_Dear_ and _,_

_Your lovely daughter, _, is invited to an enchanting 3-day party and sleepover for dear Annabelle's 5th birthday, which is set at January 24. This party of hers will be taking place at the Kadoya-Love's Household. Expect your daughter to indulge on a lot of fun and games, just like a princess would want. Don't forget, bring your princess outfit for this special occasion. We hope to see you there!_

"That's correct, since it takes a while for all invites to be sent." The cherry haired woman answers while nodding.

"Mama! Papa!" little Annabelle was suddenly running around the house, giggling in excitement. And for those who wonder where little Daichi was, he was taking a nap in his room. His father promised to invite some of his friends to bring entertainment.

"Oh boy.." Masamune sighed while laughing a bit. Then the 27 year old father carried his red haired daughter, giving her a piggy back ride.

"When are my friends coming?" Annabelle asks, excitedly.

"Very soon, my little princess. You just got to wait first!" Masamune answers.

"Okay then!" The little Italian-Japanese girl says, while smiling.

About 2 hours later, a lovely chime of the doorbell was heard. And so Frieda decided to answer that door. Her Japanese husband decided to tag along as well because he had a feeling that he would be seeing familiar faces when he answers the door with his wife. Then the door, opened by Frieda, revealed 3 familiar faces. First, there was a Chinese man with long dark brown hair with blond side highlights, with his Eurasian wife, who has vermillion hair and goldenrod eyes. Their names were Dashan and Ninel Wang Velasquez. And they brought their 6 year old daughter who was named Perla Wei, also one of Annabelle's friends. Perla was a girl with lovely shoulder length vermilion hair that is in a ponytail. She has a fair skin tone like her parents and also has goldenrod colored eyes. Perla is considered to be pretty tall her age since she is around 4 feet tall and also has Eurasian-like features, resembling to her own mother. As for her outfit, Perla was wearing a violet colored tank top with a light wash denim vest over that a snowflake patch on the right side. She also wears a pair of light wash denim shorts on with a pair of white knee length socks and a pair of violet and white sneakers. Perla wears her blader's belt and it has beyblade Mirage Alicorn in it. To go with her outfit, this beautiful 6 year old wears a light gray fedora hat over her head. Her normal hairstyle is in a stylish ponytail that is held with a violet colored scrunchie.

"Hello there, Dashan! It's been so long!" Masamune exclaimed, smiling.

"I know right, and I hope you're doing fine a this time." The Chinese man replies.

"Hey Ninel! How have you been?" Frieda asked, cheery.

"I'm fine thanks. And I'm sure Perla will be happy in your company." Ninel replies, with a smile.

"I'm sure she will! Hey Annabelle, guess who's here?" The cherry haired mother chanted, and her little daughter immediately ran down to the front door, squealing in surprise. Yes, she saw her close friend, Perla.

"Yay, it's you Perla!" Annabelle cheered while hugging her friend in happiness.

"Thank you for having me over, Annabelle." The 6 year old girl replies. Then her parents were about to depart.

"Alright Perla, be a good girl while you're in the Kadoya-Love's household." Dashan says to his daughter.

"Oh, I know she'll will. She is mature and intelligent for her age." Frieda replies.

"Well then, see you folks in 3 days." Masamune says as he waves his hand goodbye.

"See you later, then." Dashan and Ninel replies, waving their hands as well before leaving. Then Frieda smiled while she saw Annabelle and Perla playing together and getting along pretty well. Suddenly, another doorbell rings and the redhead mother immediately responds to it.

"Oh, it's you two, Gin and Tsubasa," Frieda exclaims, happily. Gin was a woman with navy hair and deep blue eyes and Tsubasa was a married man with silver hair.

"Yes and we're here since our daughter Riku was invited to this party of yours," Tsubasa replies and his daughter shows up. The little 5 year old is about 3'6" with shoulder length silver hair, with long bangs that she keeps back with a pink hairband with a small pink bow on it. She has a fair skin tone with a few freckles across her nose and underneath her deep blue eyes. As for attire, she wears a purple sweater with a pink heart on it, with a blue, knee length jean skirt, purple and orange striped tights and pink Velcro sneakers. She doesn't wear her hear in any particular style, but she wears a few hair clips in it. As of right now, she was holding her stuffed bunny since those were her favorite animals.

"Yay, it's Riku!" Annabelle exclaims running down the hallway, and hugging her 5 year old silver haired friend.

"Annie!" Riku cheers and Frieda, Gin, and Tsubasa smiled at that sight.

"Well then, you be good, m'kay?" Gin says to her daughter.

"I will mama!" Riku replies, smiling.

"For sure and she'll have a great time here!" Frieda adds on, optimistically.

"Well in that case, we'll see you in 3 days." Tsubasa says before he and Gin left. And for sure, the cherry haired mother will be expecting more and more guests for this evening.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I'll stop there since I'm quite busy and that's a lot for me, but don't you worry folks; more of your OC's will show up and then the real fun will start there. Also, for those of you who said that will be participating in the Sweet 16 Contest, I'm still waiting for more entries and remember the deadline: April 30th!<strong>

**So for now, please read and review folks! ^^**


End file.
